goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevator to Nowhere
' Elevator to Nowhere' was the thirty-fourth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was preceded by It Came from the Internet! and followed by Hocus-Pocus Horror. The cover consisted of an old scientist trapped in an elevator with the indicator flashing "6". The scientist seemed to be desperately trying to force the doors open in an attempt to escape. It was released in March 1999 and was 136 pages long. Plot You have to do a science project with a girl named Jamie, who you have been paired with. Jamie's uncle happens to be an inventor, which makes you think this project will be much easier now! Jamie does however warn you that Uncle Darius happens to be "Extremely extreme". That means, it is best to do not let him demonstrate his inventions, since they rarely/hardly ever work the way they are supposed to. Upon arrival, you see how run down the house is. It looks like nobody has lived there in a very long time! But the two of you just think that maybe Uncle Darius just does not have the time to deal with such things and the two of you go inside. A pair of hands suddenly grab you! But it turns out to just be Uncle Darius and he brings you and Jamie into the lab, where he announces he is going to be testing one of his inventions. Which you think just looks like a typical elevator. Uncle Darius explains that it does not take you to different floors, but to different universes instead! You decide to humor Darius, finding this hard to believe as he explains that all of the universes are the same but with one deadly difference. He then steps into the elevator and returns moments later, only to produce a box... with your head in it! He then begins to approach both you and Jamie while wielding a machete! As the both of you do, Jamie explains that it can't be the same Uncle and she remembers that once the real Uncle Darius told her of a universe where Head Hunting was a casual sport! You begin to panic, realizing that the other you has already died in this universe, but he must be trapped in it and you're trapped in the house! The controls are someone in the lab, where the evil Darius is. Jamie then suggest that you and her travel to this other universe to try to find her Uncle. But you do not really know if you want to do this, until realizing that saving the real Darius may be your only chance at stopping the evil one! Stories A You decide to use the Transvator to journey into the Head-Hunting universe to save the real uncle Darius. You and Jamie manage to safely make it to the Transvator and narrowly escape from Evil Darius. Jamie tells you to press a button and you do not have too long before the evil Darius opens the door! You must then choose which button to pick, all leading to a different universe until you find the right one... B You decide it is much safer to stay in your own universe and use one of the real Uncle Darius' inventions to help save the two of you from Evil Darius and force him to save Good Darius. However, this is not going to be easy! You barely have any idea what the inventions do and Jamie can only help with what she does know. (This story lacks a Side Story) Bad Endings *Most of them end with you being killed by Evil Uncle Darius. *A swarm of hungry bugs is starting to gang up on you. You figure they won't want to eat you if you use the spray on them. But soon the can is empty, and the bugs are still hungry. Which implies the bugs eat you up. *Trying to escape from the zombie beetles, you soon find out that they're everywhere - even inside a man most strange. There's little you can do but accept your approaching fate. *Melissa Mertz has her bare feet put in a pit of bugs, which crawl over Melissa ticklish athletic soles and her ticklish toes, making her laugh to death. Good Endings Trivia *It has been said that Side A is very easy, due to how obvious a lot of choices are. *Despite having trouble with inventions, none of them kill you, which leads to a bad ending. Instead, they incapacitate you, until the evil Darius kills you. *The elevator that Darius is in shows level or floor 6. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Villains Category:Other Worlds Category:Insects Category:Scientists Category:Clones